Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $589{,}400{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $589{,}400{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.894 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$